Love is a force stronger then life and death
by Iloveanimex
Summary: This is the sequel to 'All's far in love and war'. Naru and Mai are together, and content, but their relationship will only get harder to maintain. Will they be able to stay together through more bad press, jealousy, and even the death of someone dear to them? Find out all that and more!
1. Chapter 1

**I am such a terrible person... I have neglected this story for so long. I wanted to finish some stories first, so I can fully considerate on one. But at this rate, I am not even going to update at all. So before I begin, I want to have a quick reminder of what happened in 'All's fair in love and war'. This way, you don't all have to read 20,000 odd words xD So here goes!**

**What is in brackets is the explanation, and outside the brackets is quotes.**

* * *

><p>'So he's gone' Mai was thinking, she was in her room, alone. It had been a year exactly since the confession, the rejection and leaving forever. Mai had started to throw herself into her school work and her new job, at the restaurant. She was not sleeping well, or eating well. She hadn't seen everyone from SPR since Naru left. Every night when she was trying to sleep was the time she would spend thinking about Naru. She was throwing herself in her work so she wouldn't have time to think such things. Mai had been getting better slowly but the hole in her heart would never truly heal.<p>

(Mai's emotional state at the beginning)

Naru was in his office back at home. He hadn't even got a case remotely interesting and he was easily upset with it. He remembered how he and his old co-workers would work together on cases. No, that didn't seem right, they are more than just 'co-workers' they are friends of his. They may not know this but they wormed their way into Naru's life. The people Naru use to work with had pushed their way though Naru's many barriers and had earned his respect. The only one who didn't push was the one dearest to him, Mai. She didn't force her way into Naru's life-like everyone else but never the less she played a big part.

(Naru's emotional state)

"I'm very sorry sir" Mai apologised, with her head bowed "May I take your or-" Mai stopped dead in her tracks. The man looked at her and his eye's widened. "Monk?" Mai then looked at the other side of the table and noticed "Ayako?"

(Mai re-meeting Monk and Ayako)

"Not really, but there is a school trip coming up" Mai told them, shrugging her shoulders as if it was no big deal.

"Oh cool, where too? The museum of something?" Ayako asked, thinking about her school credibility before hand.

"Yeah. Well we will go to some of them. In England" Mai answered as if it was nothing to fuss over.

(Talking about Mai's trip to England)

"Open it!" Mai said and Ayako did as she was told. Ayako saw it was a small black box. She opened the box and inside was a charm bracelet. Ayako examined the biggest charm and noted it had her name on it. It was on a heart shaped charm and had her name in an elegant black scripted Japanese characters. She then looked at the smaller charms and noticed they had the rest of SPR in including Mai (And Yasuhara) on them. The charms were also hearts and they had the names on it also in the same writing. The chain it's self was a light (Not heavy) gold. Ayako then looked up at Mai.

(Mai's gifts)

Mai froze at the sight of the black, clad boy and the Chinese man. Her breathing hitched as he introduced himself.

(Finding out Naru and Lin where her teachers while in England)

"Do you want me to show you around?" Naru asked but it wasn't like he was expecting her to say yes, more like wanting her to. "I want to catch up" Mai wasn't sure what to say. She was wondering if this was a date. She was hoping it was a date. Naru saw her wondering expression. "Don't worry, I'll bring you back. I don't expect you to remember your way, your still only Mai" Naru teased and when he saw her blush slightly he felt it was worth it.

(Mai and Naru's date, but not really a date)

"**Noll, who is this**?" His mother asked in English. Her son was with a girl! This was a miracle upon miracles. She was pretty and his age. She was fighting off a grin, unsuccessfully.

"**Mother, this is Mai Taniyama. Mai, this is Luella Davic**" Naru introduced them. He didn't want to stay long so ran upstairs to grab a coat. Luella noticed Naru called her Mai. He always used people's second name because of Japan unless they were close. She extended a hand. Mai took it was a smile.

(Mai and Luella meeting)

They got off a few minutes later. Lodes of people were staring at them. Before they knew it, a camera crew had appeared into their line of sight. They were being cornered. The camera crew were asking question after question. You could only understand some of it.

(First problem... the press)

"You know, my mother has requested you come round for dinner. I guess she wants to know more about Japan's SPR. She asked me to ask you to join us" Naru didn't ask directly. Mai blushed and smiled.

(Cuteness)

"Who said I didn't?" Naru said before he had a chance to stop himself. Mai hadn't even noticed she said that out loud. She was blushing so much but she looked up. She looked up into his eye's. Something came over Naru. It was something strong, very strong at that. He lent into Mai, before he knew it his lips were on Mai's. Mai didn't protest. He used his hand to keep Mai's head into place. Mai automatically placed her arms Naru's shoulders as he deepened the kiss. Naru lend more and Mai was lowered gently onto the bed. After about ten long seconds, Naru pulled away to breath. They just stayed there. Mai lying on Naru's bed with Naru on top of her. They were staring deep into each others eyes.

(More cuteness)

The news paper had dropped on the door step. Madoka went to retrieve it. On the front was a picture of a couple on the London Eye. With closer inspection, she noticed it was... Mai and Noll. Madoka's eye's widened. She then read the title. _Orphan Girl Date's Oliver Davis for his Money! _Madoka nearly dropped the tea she held in her other hand. She then read the new's print. _Poor orphan girl, Mai Taniyama, uses her fake charm, to scam_ _Oliver Davis! She has only known him a day but with all her lie's, she makes Oliver Davis date her out of pity! _And at the bottom of the article it says, info provider _Hana!_ She didn't put her last name. She didn't want everyone to know, but maybe she wanted Mai or Naru to know. Madoka took the news paper to Luella.

"Luella! Bad news, literally" Madoka said as she entered the kitchen. Luella was making tea. Madoka handed her the paper. All she did is read the title and she dropped it out of shock "Who would publish this! It's all lies!" Madoka's yelling got Naru's attention. He walked into the kitchen. Madoka slipped out, giving Naru an apologetic look. Naru walked up to his mother. She looked down and silently handed his son the paper...

(Problems and my awesome joke)

"**What! You think she likes you for who you are?! Don't make me laugh**!" She yelled, as Naru turned his back from her. Naru didn't know why that comment hurt so much. It couldn't be true. He knew that, but still.

"**You have till tomorrow to send out another paper, stating that your source of information was wrong and a formal apology to Mai Taniyama**" Naru said through clenched teeth.

"**And if I don't**!" Linda challenged. Naru couldn't do much.

"**I will sue your company**!" Naru didn't miss a beat. He was on the ball, untill...

"**I can use the paper to talk to Mrs Taniyama! I can tell her you cheated on her! I can tell her you don't love her! I can tell her you deserve better than her**!" Linda yelled. She was losing and she didn't like it.

"**You sound desperate Mrs Tow. Maybe you should give u**-" Naru started, but as he turned, a pair of lips landed on his. Linda had kissed him. Naru pushed her off.

"**Now you did cheat on her! What are you going to do now! You should tell her! If you don't, I will**-" Linda looked up at Naru. He looked like he was going to strike her.

(Drama!)

Dear Mai

_Myself, John, Masako, Bon-san and Yasu have chipped in to give you a little extra spending money. First of all, we will NOT take it back! We would like you to spend it on yourself and have fun! We think, since you have done so much for us, that it's the lease we can do! We would like to know how you are doing but since the times are very different, it might be hard to call! Send us an email to tell us how you are! We all love you Mai!_

_Love Ayako_

(Love from afar)

"**Hey, you lost**?" Asked the boy, in English, as he approached, getting way too close for Mai's liking.

"**No, I'm fine**" Mai answered politely, hoping the boy would get the message and leave her alone. It wasn't busy and there was no traffic. No one would hear their conversation.

"**You sure. Who would leave a girl like you alone**?" The boy asked. Walking so close, Mai had to step back. He looked down at Mai, as if expecting her. He then grabbed her arm.

"**L-let go of me**!" Mai was trying her best to stay brave, but she was scared and it was showing. The boy only gave her a grin, so cold and lustful it make Mai want to cry.

"**Come on! Your being no fun**!" The boy didn't let go of her. Mai kicked him and he pushed her to the ground as punishment.

"Mai!" Someone yelled, while running towards her. The boy turned, at first grinning, then when he got a good look at him. The boy, in truth, was terrified.

"Lin!" Mai yelled. The boy made a break for it, untill Lin grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pushed him against a near by wall.

"**What have you got to say for yourself**?" Lin asked in a dangerously angry tone.

"**Wha- What are you going to do**?" The boy asked frantically.

"**Make sure you go, and go now**!" Lin said calmly, which only made him more scary. Lin let the boy go and he race-walked away. Lin then turned to Mai.

(More Drama)

"Mai? Was that Naru just now?" John asked, he sounded shocked.

"Um... Maybe?" Mai said, as if asking if they were falling for it. Of course, they weren't.

"You're a terrible liar Mai" Naru told her allowed. He then approached her and took Mai's hand, the hand holding the phone. He held it up slightly so they could hear.

"It's been a long time...

(So much drama xD)

Naru went to get the morning paper. He insisted on getting it. He wanted to see it before his parents. He picked it up and the first think he noticed was the article about him and Mai. The title read...

"I'm sorry"

_"Yesterdays article about Mai Taniyama and Oliver Davis given by an unreliable source. The girl and Oliver are not dating and the picture was taken out of context. Oliver Davis himself, came to my office himself to make it clear. He also demanded that I set the record straight. He is not dating Mai Taniyama!"_

Naru was outraged, his words had been twisted and now it sounds like he is trying to hide Mai. What's more, he wont be able to tell her untill tomorrow. Miss Tow is still playing. She didn't even take back what she said, she didn't even apologize to Mai, she was apologizing to her readers.

(I promise there is more then just drama)

"Oh my goodness! Are you ok?" Mai asked the girl in English. She looked in shock as she looked back at Mai.

"Why?" The girl asked weakly. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. She didn't mind how the hard pavement scraped her knees. Mai knelt down with her.

"Huh?" Mai made a questioning sound.

"Why is it that the only person in this world, that shows me any kindness, is you?" The girl looked down as a stray tear fell. She clenched her fists in her clothes. She was fighting more tears back, but she was losing.

"What do you mean?" Mai asked, gently. The girl tried to look up, she couldn't manage it.

"I know who you are Mai! I was the one who wrote those things about you in the paper!" Linda told her.

(I don't have the best examples... Anyway, Mai saves Lindas life, and Linda agrees to set the paper straight)

Mai was about to walk away, Masako looked like she was on a date, but a hand grabbed her. Mai turned around to see the boy, holding her arm.

"Mai, nice to see you" Masako greats, covering her mouth with her sleeve, her eyes cold.

"H-hello Masako" Mai said to Masako, she then turned to the boy, still holding her arm "Can you let go of me" Mai asks, a little shaken. The boy looks at Masako, and Masako shakes her head no. The boy doesn't let go. Mai was getting panicked. The boy was hurting her. "Le- Lt go of me!" Mai demands, and starts to struggle. Mai was about the scream out when a hand covered her mouth. They didn't notice it at the time, but a someone was approaching them...

With Naru

He had just called Masako, and had agreed to meet her. She promised, that if he did, she would go home. Naru knew, that nothing she could say, would change his mind about her. That's all she asked for, a chance to be his friend, but Naru is no fool. What happens here, he can't let change anything. She had asked to meet at the park, at 7:30pm. She wasn't sure at first where to meet, she just called a few minuets ago to say meet at the park. He didn't care all that much where it was. He walked to the park, and as he neared it, he saw Masako, a boy with his back to him, and someone else, but he couldn't see the third person, they were blocked by the boy.

With Mai

Masako nodded. The boy let go of Mai's mouth, pulled her in close and fell to the ground, pulling Mai on top of him. That's when Mai noticed Naru, she was about to scream out to him, after all, the boy was still holding her. Before she had the chance, the boy leaned up and kissed her...

With Naru

Do you know how it feels to have your heart ripped out? Well that's how Naru felt at that moment. He could see the boy and girl clearly now, he saw Mai now. He saw Mai on top of this boy, and if that wasn't bad enough, the boy kissed her. The boy kissed Mai, his Mai. Mai pulled away quickly and tried to get away. The boy was smirking, but not at Mai, at Naru. Naru pulled Mai up in one swift movement. He held her close round her waist, to his side, so he could still see the boy. The boy got up, and he was big. He wasn't fat, but well-built and tall. Mai was crying on Naru's shirt.

(Emotional drama)

"The volcano eruption in the news means that we ether leave tomorrow, or be stranded here to the end of next month, but because of the graduation, we need to be back at the end of this month" He explained, much to Mai's dismay.

"Oh... what time?" Mai felt her eyes tear up.

"There is two flights tomorrow, but we are booked for the first one at 4pm. The second one might get cancelled. The roads are due to be cleared tomorrow, so you will need to get here for about 12am" The teacher explained. They said goodbye before hanging up.

(Early leavings)

Mai woke the next morning. A dull pain spread through her. She opened her eyes against the harsh light, moaned, and shut them again. She cuddled against the warmth of the cover, but instead of the normal soft fabric, she found herself snuggling closer to something else. Mai felt bare flesh against her...

Her eye's shot open. She looked at her side, her eye's wide in anticipation and plain shock. As she suspected, Naru was beside her, his arms around her. Mai panicked, looking down at the quilt covering them completely. She didn't dare lift it. Instead, she run her hand down her side, the one farthest from Naru. She didn't feel any trace of material on her skin. She looked to her other side, seeing her clothes on the floor.

Mai quickly remembered how this had happened. She remembered making out with Naru. She remembered Naru asking her if she wanted to 'move this to the bedroom' and she remembered agreeing, somewhat eagerly.

Instead of analysing the rest of her memories from the night before, Mai snaked her way out of Naru's grip. He stirred, but didn't wake. Mai then, got off the bed, and landed softly on the floor, her legs feeling weak. She felt so exposed, and knew that Naru could wake, or someone could walk in, any minute. Mai started to dress, quickly locating all of her clothes, except her bra. Mai looked in the immediate area. She couldn't find it. She searched her memory, covering her mouth in shock. She ran to the door, opening it slightly, grabbed her bra off the door handle and prayed no one was back yet.

She looked over at Naru, not really having the heart to wake him... She didn't have the heart to say goodbye. She knew it would only break her heart... She looked at her wrist, seeing the silver bracelet. It had helped her a lot since he left. She saw the silver charms and the one with 'Naru' engraved on it. She smiled, slipping it off her hand and placing it on his bedside table. She didn't bother leave a note. She wouldn't know where to start. She left the other box with Lin's one in, checked her appearance in the mirror, and left...

(Night before)

"So, how was your weekend with Mai?" Lin inquired. Naru looked up from his spot between Luella and Madoka. Naru nearly scowled at teasing undertone.

"It was nice" he answered plainly, successfully fighting back a blush.

"I hope you used protection" Madoka joked, but kept her smile at bay and adopted a serious tone. Naru looked down to hide the slight red dusting his pale cheeks.

"Madoka! My son is better then that! I want grandkids, so don't you dare be using protection!" Luella threatened, her glare hard as if she was talking this serious. Naru closed his eyes in mute horror.

"Father, please swap places with me" Naru practically begged, his voice nearly cracking.

"Sorry son, but there is a reason I sat here" Martin informed, hiding a small smirk of his own. Madoka and Luella grinned.

(Naru manages to get on the flight, and this is just some fluff)

As soon as the door closed behind Yasu, a heavy silence fell. Mai stood, taking the empty cups to the kitchen, desperately needing a distraction. Naru sighed, already knowing it was going to be hard to talk about. Mai had left after such an intermit act. Naru was scared Mai wanted to forget about it... he hoped she wasn't harbouring any regrets. Naru wasn't. There wasn't anyone else he would ever want to cross that line with.

Truth be told, Naru wasn't one to have feelings of such nature. He use to think such things were illogical. That someone like himself, someone with his intelligence and pride, would never let such feeling overcome him. But Mai. She had this effect on him. She was the one thing that linked him to any other young man his age. He now had insecurities, and weaknesses, and someone to impress. She was the key to his downfall and destruction, as well as his very happiness. He felt she was worth it. She was worth everything that will befall him. She had to know that, that he would rather her then everything he considered a blessing. She was all the blessings he needed...

(Denial)

It was ten to seven, and everyone had taken there seats. Mai was backstage, waiting for her cue. Her stomach was turning, and she felt sick. She peaked out at everyone, seeing Naru at the front, on the guests side. Next to him was Luella, then Martin, Lin, Madoka, Yasu, Monk, Ayako and John. At the back, Masako sat. Mai didn't notice her, she was too busy shaking.

"Good evening everyone, I am the headmaster, Mr kuruzaki" The headmaster introduced. "And I have had the privilege to meet some wonderful people, some interesting people, and even some who could replace me" Cue audience chuckle. "Anyway, without thither ado, it brings me great joy to introduce our valedictorian, Mai Taniyama!"

(Mai's graduation)

"I'm going back soon" He told her. Mai's smile dropped, and her whole body pained with her heartbreak. She knew he wouldn't stay, but she had hoped he would. She just held onto the idea, the hope of him staying longer, with all her strength, but in the end, her vase like grip wasn't anything if it wasn't true.

"Oh" Was all Mai could manage, as tears streamed down her cheek.

"Come with me...

(The last line of the last chapter)

* * *

><p><strong>So now you are all caught up! Thank you for your time, and now I will give you then next bit! Thanks for everyone who is still reading this story. Love you all!<strong>

**I don't own Ghost hunt!**

**I dedicate this chapter to myself. Without you Danielle, there would be no story! So thank you!**

**Just kidding!**

* * *

><p>"Come with me" Naru suggested, almost breathlessly. Mai looked at him, shock evident. She hadn't expected him to say that. She didn't want to lose what they had, and she hoped Naru felt the same. But she didn't think he would be so sure of her.<p>

"Naru... what about everyone? Can I just up and leave them like that?"

"Mai, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Its not like we wont come visit, and that everyone can't stay with us. And when you come to England, you could even join Cambridge" Naru persuaded.

"Naru... what if anything about us... goes wrong?" Mai asked, worried that she would be leaving everything she has, to end up with nothing in the end. And she didn't know if Naru would be able to keep loving her. What if his feelings changes?

"Mai, there is no way I could stop loving you, and there is no way I would ever abandon you... I know we can make this work Mai... please" Naru asked, his voice pleading. Its as if his world would crumble around him, if she said anything but yes. In a way, it would...

"Ok Naru" Mai agreed, almost breathlessly. "I will stay with you...

* * *

><p>Walking inside, Mai noticed everything was now set for the party.<p>

People had begun arriving and music was playing. It seemed the DJ was starting with slow songs, to slightly build up as the night progressed. The song 'Loving you is easy cause you're beautiful' had just finished and the next one started.

Mai recognised it in a second. It was one of her favourite songs, that helped her through the hard times, 'Ordinary people, by John Legend'.

As the song begun, Naru took her hand in hers, pulling her gently towards the dance floor. Mai tried protesting.

"I can't even dance Naru" Mai informed.

"I will teach you.. just follow my lead" Naru assured. Mai followed Naru, and they started to dance.

'Girl I'm in love with you  
>This ain't the honeymoon<br>Past the infatuation phase  
>Right in the thick of love<br>At times we get sick of love  
>It seems like we argue everyday'<p>

They danced clumsy, with Naru trying to lead Mai and cover up her mistakes. They were out of time, being as Mai hadn't gotten use to it. But she smiled and laughed as they danced around the room.

Listening to the lyrics, Mai felt them speak to her. She felt them true, but didn't have the confidence to say so.

'I know I misbehaved  
>And you made your mistakes<br>And we both still got room left to grow  
>And though love sometimes hurts<br>I still put you first  
>And we'll make this thing work<br>But I think we should take it slow'

Mai felt the song reflected the struggles, and their small fights. This song gave her hope. She believed that they could make it work too.

'We're just ordinary people  
>We don't know which way to go<br>Cuz we're ordinary people  
>Maybe we should take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)<br>This time we'll take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)  
>This time we'll take it slow'<p>

That struck Mai a little. The fact that herself and Naru where ordinary people when it really came down to it, even though they were unique. Ghost hunters for start...

By the end of the song, Mai had the sweetest smile on her lips. She had more then hope for herself and Naru, but confidence. She loved Naru, and was sure as hell going to do anything to make them work... as long as Naru wanted her too...

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... Small start, but I needed to have the reminds in. That was the read intention behind this chapter. Anyway, hey guys! Please review, and I will be sure to update when I can! Love you guys!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So this is chapter two... its not too long, but I am slowly easing back into this story... and I really hope you like it! And I am on a roll! Two updates in one day! Am I awesome or what! **

**Anyway, I don't own ghost hunt... *Sits and sulks***

* * *

><p>The song ended, and the DJ played something more upbeat. Mai ignored it, and slowly their dance came to an end. Mai smiled lovingly, staring deeply into Naru's eyes.<p>

"MAI!" A voice sounded, loud enough to be heard over the music. The two turned to look at who had interrupted them. Mai's friends no doubt. As it turned out, Mai wasn't sure she knew them. They were the kind of girls Mai would consider the soulless monsters, who only cared about their statues and material things. Why they wanted her, Mai had no idea...

"I will go get us a drink" Naru suggests, walking away quickly, as the hoard of girls who wore too much make-up, over flashy dresses and enough hairspray to fuel a fire for an hour at the very least, ran over. Their jewellery jangled and they ran to Mai.

"Mai you look so cute!" One yelled, blocking her view of Naru. The other girls led Mai off the dance floor, to the side lines. Mai was too polite to push them back and tell them to go away, so instead she just went along with them for the time being. If only she realised this was some kind of trap...

* * *

><p>As soon as Mai was out of sight, Naru worried. It was just because he cared, but she was wearing too short a dress to be left alone for too long. Quickening his steps, Naru got the drinks and went back to where he had came. Mai wasn't anywhere to be seen. It couldn't have been anymore then a few minutes.<p>

"You looking for Mai?" A girl asked. She wore more respectable clothes then the other girls, and that hopefully meant they weren't associated. Those girls were the typical girls, to backstab to get what they wanted. He sure as hell didn't want his Mai with them.

"You know where she is?" Naru asked, keeping his tone calm. He didn't want to scare the girl.

"Yeah, I saw her and some girls go outside... come on, I will show you" The girl offered, leading the way. Naru was reluctant, but followed anyway...

* * *

><p>Mai was lead outside, but didn't force her way back. She wanted to stay on these girls good side. They were dangerous enemies to have.<p>

Outside, Mai saw the girl who was in her class on the trip to England. She was one of the riches girls in school, and so she took what she wanted, and even made others do their bidding.

"Hey Mai... so nice of you to join us" She greeted, before walking up to her. There was no kindness in her voice, so Mai was generally worried. As far as Mai knew, she hadn't done anything to anger her.

"Oh, um... hi" Mai greeted back awkwardly.

"Why do you sound so worried... we just want to talk" The girl assured, although it didn't sound sincere. Then she looked around, as if making sure no one was looking... before she went to pull something from her bag...

Mai froze in utter shock and horror...

* * *

><p>Naru followed the girl, starting to doubt her story. What had happened to Mai? Was this girl distracting him? As the girl lead him away, Naru wondered how far Mai would have had to wonder off for this girl to be telling the truth...<p>

* * *

><p>In the girls hands, was a news paper. Mai tilted her head in surprise. It was the article about the Urado case. About the mansion burning down. The girl who Mai was so scared of, then started bouncing on her toes, her eyes full of wonder.<p>

"You went to a real haunted house! I have always wanted to go! I heard your life was in danger, and you had a first person death dream, and and and you were working was MASAKO HARA!" The girl was now full on fan-girling... Mai was not expecting that... she didn't know what she was expecting, but it was a safe bet, that this was not it.

"Ummmm" Mai didn't know what to say... she was speechless. That's when Naru showed up. The girl waved, and Naru ran over. Mai was currently looking very confused, surrounded by girls who were sat down, cross legged, like it was story time.

"Are you... ok Mai?" Naru asked, not having the slightest clue as to what was going on. Mai didn't answer. She just grinned once she snapped out of it, sat down and invited Naru to sit beside her.

"Well, yeah that's all true" Mai begun, only to have all the girls squeal. "But trust me, it was supper scary! The spirit was trying to keep himself alive by killing people and bathing in their blood!" Mai started. Naru quickly caught on... worried over nothing... Baka...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! I am so cheeky huh? Anyway, be sure to leave a review! Love you guys! Later!<strong>


End file.
